Gondor 8th King Candidate Speeches
This page is intended for candidates running for the 7th King of Gondor to post their speeches. These speeches should include why you want to be King, what you would do as King, and why we should elect you as King. Feel free to add any other information that you feel will help towards your campaign. Again, these are only suggestions, not guidelines. You may construct your speeches in any way you desire. All speeches are to be submitted to this page by 12:00 a.m. U.S. Eastern Time, April 15th, 2016. For those of you who are not running for this position, there will be a chest for voting outside of Osgiliath's West Gate. At this chest, please take a Book and Quill, write your vote, and sign it so that we know who is voting. For privacy reasons, only fireninja8575, the current King of Gondor, will look at these votes and count them. All votes must be submitted to the chest by 12:00 a.m. U.S. Eastern Time, April 25th, 2016. That is all for now. Good luck to all of you who are running for the position! Sebrom Greetings fellow players, I am Sebrom once a servant of Darkness, I have been reborn into the light, right now I am leading Dol Amroth in Bats absence, and trying to pull it back together. When I look back at the previous kings I see glory, but I see something which I would like to change, interaction with other races, factions etc, I would like leaders of some races on my court so, the whole of good can talk together and unite, when things in the future become dire, using the advice of others, I will make Gondor even greater than it is, build more fortresses, unify the whole of Dor En Ernil and even eventually take Minas Morgul back for ourselves. I am calm and a good leader when it comes down to it, you can come to me with your problems and seek my wisdom when you are troubled and I promise to help you, I will also be glad to take in advice if I believe it will help the well being of Gondor, I am also well known across the server and have a varied knowledge of Minecraft and the mod, with these qualities I would like to help my people and citizens to protect them. With me as King everyone will get a say in how Gondor works, and with the peoples help, we can make Gondor even more of a beacon of hope than it already is, it will be a place for people to take solitude and a land of the future, no more assassins randomly killing people, the land will be safe and built up under my rule, Minas Tirith will become a bastion of light for anyone to take refuge in if they so need it. I plan to defend everyone and push on the offensive against Rhun, Mordor, Angmar and the Gladden Fields, I also plan to defend Dale from any evil forces, although there may be dark times ahead, I will try my best which is the best I can do, to act as a wall for any good players, and we will get through it and defeat our enemies, and they will fear Numenor and all it stands for!. I realise the fact that I was once evil and an enemy to good may sway you from choosing me, but people do change, and I truly believe that I have, The Gladden has already been declared war upon and I have already skirmished with their members, I am truly standing with Numenor now, and if you would elect me as your leader, I would be honoured to serve you all as my peoples and more so as my friends. CHead2000 Men, of Gondor, my name is CHead2000, and I would like to be your next King. Why do I want to become King, you may ask? Well, ever since I joined Gondor, fellow Gondorians have given me so much, and I have always wanted to give back. As King, I would finally be able to return all the favors that you great men have done for me. I also believe that as King I could make changes that would benefit the Gondorian people. One such issue that I hope to fix is the Council of Númenor. The Council is very private, and most Gondorians, including me, never even know what they are discussing. As King, I hope to make the Council of Númenor a much more public organization. Every decision made by the Council would be informed to the public, and any sort of policies made can be changed by vote of the People. Why should I be your King? Well, I personally believe that Gondor needs to be more centralized. We have many cities with very few inhabitants, and as far as I know, none of these cities are completely finished. In order to combat this, I propose that Gondorians should be taxed at one stack of Gondor rock every day. It really isn't that much when you think about it, and these materials would go towards building the cities. 50% of tax rocks would go towards Minas Tirith, 35% would go towards Osgiliath, and 15% would go towards my city, Minas Aglar. Again, it only takes about 5 minutes to actually collect a stack of Gondor rock, so I hope I am not asking for too much. This policy can be changed if the Gondorian People do not believe that it is in their best interest. I also strive for peace. I would hope to put a ceasefire into action with Near Harad and Mordor so that we may focus more on fixing Gondor's problems. We could spend much more time building and collecting resources to turn Gondor into a glorious and beautiful nation. Just to give an example, I have already created peace before. Several months ago, there was a rebellion within Gondor. Through negotiations on both parties, I was able to successfully put an end to the rebellion in less than 24 hours with no casualties. Currently, I am working on putting an end to the Republic of Dol Amroth. As King, I also hope to expand the reach of Númenor by signing treaties of alliance with the Tauredain, the people of Dale, and the men of Gladden Fields. As far as Umbar goes, I would give the Haradrim the right to do whatever they want with Umbar, although they will pay us tribute every week in return. It would still technically be Númenorean territory. I also hope to increase relations with the Dwarves by trading them silver coins, which we collect as tribute from territories, such as Umbar and Minas Morgul, in exchange for iron, gold, and mithril to increase the wealth of Gondor. I personally know what it is like to be poor and live in an unfinished city. I have lived in a tent for about a year now, so yeah. In conclusion, vote for me, CHead2000, to be your 7th King of the great Kingdom of Men. I am active on the server, and I will increase my activity to be on every day. I have always been a noble member of Gondor, and I always will be. If I become King, I assure you that Gondor will be the envy of all other nations. ~ CHead2000, Lord of Minas Aglar Harrison Boyds's speech (WIP) This is for the gondor king "speech" Gondor has become inactive the players have accomplished what they sought to accomplish but I know I can stop this i can get new players and I have done it be fore with my YouTube channel. I have been on this server for over a year and I have stayed with gondor the whole time with loyalty. I have been a spy for gondor and have gave information with rebellions that happened (teddy's) and I have great leadership skills an example is if you look on my server. And I know that I can unite gondor against it's enemies and bring it so much glory that is has never seen before."it is our choices that show who we truly are far more than our abilities" CHead2000